


Love Bites (Loki/OC One-shot)

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC is annoyed at Loki for leaving very prominent Love bites. He is only too happy to make her feel otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (Loki/OC One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been ages since I wrote something. I’ve been going through some writers block. I’m probably still on it too.

She walked to the washroom nearby with a slight limp. She was sore from last night’s session of love making. She felt herself blush by simply thinking about the events which went on between the sheets with them.

 

She turned on the tap at the basin to wash her face. As the water trickled down her neck she looked up to see her reflection expecting her daily early morning bird’s nest on top. 

She let out a small gasp when she glanced at herself.

The delicate slender neck of hers was decorated with evidence of his love.

“Do you know how much your neck turns me on?” She had shaken her head in a no to respond. As if on cue he placed his hand at the base of it. His fingers stroking the skin there were creating burning sensations where he touched. 

He had soon shifted to placing butterfly kisses, his lips scorched her skin causing her to moan. “Don’t stop” she pleaded bracing herself against him as her core rubbed against his. With an impatient growl he had then bitten down in a lust induced frenzy not sparing an inch of her skin there marking her as his for all to see.

“Stupid prince” she muttered to herself running herfingersover the bite marks as her mind replayed these memories. It was a pleasant soreness. Looking up at herself again in the mirror she caught Loki behind her walking in.

He had that look of his.

The one which said I intend to ravish you all over again. Before she could turn around to say something he was behind her pulling her against him. She arched her head back as his arm wound itself around her waist to hold her in position.

“Morning” he murmured, his breath against her skin. She turned her head reaching back to kiss him. He returned the pleasure with full participation. His hand traced patterns on her neck where he had left his marks.

Remembering her annoyance she broke the kiss generating a frustrated growl from him. He raised his eyebrows asking a silent “Why?” as she stepped aside him to walk out.

Once she was out of the washroom she turned around to see Loki following her with a confused expression when she started ranting.

“I can’t believe you did THIS” she motioned to her neck.

Her only response was a smirk. “How am I supposed to go out now?” she turned and walked over to the bed. “Then stay in with me. I know good ways to occupy our time” he stood right behind her. His promise was tempting.

It didn’t help that he oozed sex at the moment.

Deciding to go for a change in the mood she grabbed a pillow from the bed and flung it at him. Not that it hit him hard in the small distance he stood behind her.

As she tried making a dash for it, he grabbed her and flung her on the bed. He toppled over her pinning her down. She giggled covering her face causing him to smile knowing her could make her so. He moved her hands from her face forcing her to stare back at him.

She saw the adoration in his eyes. She chose to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He moaned as she snuggled against him making sure not to crush her with his weight. 

Suddenly he felt her kissing his neck alternating between biting softly and sucking on a spot. 

“Returning the favor are we?” by now his erection was pressing against her stomach as she continued this sweet torture on him.

He decided that he had had enough by now, opting for his usual dominant self he pinned her arms above her head grinding against her hard. Her moans only encouraged him as he then ravished her again for the umpteenth time in the past twenty four hours.

She was his to pleasure and he would make sure everyone knew it when they saw her.


End file.
